Break the Dawn
by Bliss is Ignorance
Summary: Zachariah has destroyed Heavena and unleashed the Leviathans, freeing six of the most powerfull beings into the hands of the Winchesters, Sam, Adam, Dean and Jo. AU Slash (Sam/Cas/Gabriel Adam/Lucifer/Balthazar Dean/Michael Jo/Raphael) rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_

_**Au of the episode "The End" Everyone is alive and Dean is not a dick as much as he was in the actual episode, so no killing off the other humans!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AND NEVER WILL! This stands for all other chapters!**_

_**Warnings: Sam/Castiel/Gabriel Dean/Michael Adam/Lucifer/Balthazar Jo/Raphael Anyway, this story is AU!**_

_**~*•*~¤~*•*~°~*•*~¤~*•*~°~*•*~¤~*•*~**__**~¤Ω¤~**__**~*•*~¤~*•*~°~*•*~¤~*•*~°~*•*~¤~*•*~**_

_**Chapter One:**_

__The year was 2013, and Zachariah had unleashed the dogs of war upon the Earth and Heaven. He had murdered the entirety of Heaven, and he had set his sights upon the glowing Cage in the depths of Hell. There lay the Leviathans, his only hope for destroying the human race completely. His mutated Croatian virus was not going so well, too few were becoming infected and it was because of the Winchesters.

The Demons cowered in Hell for fear of the tyrant, hiding the hurt Angels that had escaped from their torture of a home. The demons sheltered them, helping them, until they could find a cause to rally for. Slowly word began to seep into hell, Adam and Sam Winchester were special. Not entirely human. Still cautious, the demons had the angels stay, for fear of something hurting the innocent beings again.

Then it came, the great crack they waited for with trepidation. Zachariah had pried open the Cage. Six golden figures fell into the waiting embrace of the demons Meg, and Crowley and their Angel, Samandriel. Samandriel healed their physical injuries, knowing that he would not withstand a visit into their dreams. Angels may have been warriors, but without a cause, they were merely young children without their father to guide them.

These three had been the only ones to go to the surface, as they were the only ties to the Winchesters Hell had. And Hell desperately needed the Winchesters. It needed their strength, their compassion, and it needed their belief. If there was ever a single thing for Zachariah to fear, it would be the wrath of the Winchesters. As it turns out, Sam, Dean, and Adam all had spent time in Hell, learning all that they could from the demon and angelic warriors in its depths. Dean had excelled at information gathered, from both books and beings, Sam and Adam however, they were the Warriors. Keen minds for strategy, and determination to preserve and win any battle coupled with enough patience to wait out the other side, one by himself is a dangerous thing, but get them together and you don't stand a chance.

Adam himself was the youngest, only nineteen years old. The resemblance between him and his father was close to nonexistent, he shared the varying shades of green, known only to be found in the Winchester males. Sam, who is twenty, had the closest resemblance, sharing the same tan skin and dark hair as their father. Jo, twenty two years old, looked like Sam and Dean's mother the most, she shared the same curly blonde hair and brown eyes as Mary Winchester had. Dean, twenty four, had his mother's fair skin and light hair and his father's eyes.

And it was os that when Adam Winchester opened his eyes that day, he found six Angels standing in his bedroom looking lost. Sleepily he blinked at them, turned to the bed near his and shook Kevin awake. Kevin of course ended up rolling off the bed to escape the half-asleep Winchester.

"Damn you to the fiery pits of Hell, Adam! Why the Hell didn't I room with Chuck?" Kevin groaned as he levered himself upright. Then of course he caught sight of the bewildered Angels in their room and shrieked like a little girl.

"You know… That probably should have been my reaction. Thanks Kev." Adam mumbeled as he turned to sit on the edge of his bed. "Not enough coffee in the world to deal with this shit so early in the morning. And you didn't room with Chuck because we both know that you have a huge flaming crush on the other prophet-Lord only knows _why_- and you consider me safe for some reason." Adam tiredly finished, still wiped out from the last battle they had with the Croats. Kevin scowled at his best friend before turning to face the others.

"Yeah okay. I'll go get your siblings and Missouri and Pam, yeah?" Kevin sighed mournfully as he stared at his inviting bed. Adam nodded, as he slid on light grey v-neck t-shirt. His jeans rested low on his hips, and was patterned with at most a dozen rips and tears from the thighs down to the knees. Adam looked over his guests, still curiously calm about this all. They were wearing robes, Adam noticed with a grin. Poor Samandriel still had no idea where Adam had hid his robe when they first met, forcing the angel to wear jeans and a shirt instead.

"First things first. Let's get you some actual clothes." Adam told them was he went over to the wooden dresser, his brothers usually left something for themselves when they got locked out of their own cabins and had to spend the night on Adam and Kevin's floor. "Hmm…" Adam hummed looking them over. Pulling out four of Sam's graphic tees, two of his own and six pairs of Dean's jeans, along with some underwear, he handed the appropriate clothing articles to the seemingly perpetually silent and confused Angels.

"Put them on. Boxers first. Then your pants. Get rid of that robe!" Adam told a curious blue eyed angel. "Now, pull on the shirts. No, that's backwards!" Adam said, attempting to help the dark skinned angel. Nodding and stepping back he admired his handiwork. On the shortest one, the jeans were a bit too long, but other than that the loose clothing fit them okay.

"ADAM! What the Hell did I tell you about dressing random strangers in my jeans?!" Dean roared as he walked in.

"That you don't want other people in your pants. Cause you know you really should by some metal underwear for that." Adam snarked, Sam laughed at his brother's face.

"Whatever. Who are these mooks?" Dean grumbled.

"I am the Angel Castiel." A pale, blue-eyed male with chaotic looking hair and a bit of stubble on his face said, shifting in his dark-wash jeans and pale blue tee.

"Gabriel." The shortest one said, his eyes a gleaming amber, to match his coppery hair pushed away from his face.

"Balthazar." A tall angel with blond hair and pale blue-grey eyes said in a British accent.

"Michael." The dark haired one with gold eyes rumbled, crossing his powerful arms over his chest.

"Raphael." The angel Adam had helped with his shirt muttered shyly, avoiding eye contact, unlike his brothers who stared defiantly at the five humans in the room.

"And I am Lucifer." The palest angel said smiling gently, his pale hair falling into his face, and his light grey eyes watching the door.

"Boy, you had better open this door now, or so help me I will beat you within an inch of your life!" a husky voice called, Miss. Missouri Mosely. Adam twitched and fell off his bed. Jo grinned at his pitiful attempts to hide, which would be crawling under the bed, and opened the door. Poor Kevin looked pale and tired, Pamela just grinned at him wolfishly.

"Boy! Git your ass out from under that bed! Where on Earth did your manners go?!" Missouri scolded. Adam actually whimpered as he stood up.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Adam hollered, using Sam as a shield.

"What on Earth did you do know, Adam?" Sam grinned. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I accidently blew up Missouri's kitchen…. And her pie." Adam shared in a not so quiet whisper. Kevin burst out laughing, so did everyone but Dean and Missouri. She just grinned and Dean did an impersonation of the silent screaming man.

"Nooooo~! What'd that poor pie ever do to you?!" Dean sobbed. Pam rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Any way…. I got some news involving you four and you six!" Kevin declared. "Chuck says that each of you get an Angel, except Sam and Adam, you get two. And you gotta protect them until their Grace is back to top-notch." He said ignoring Adam's wolf-whistle when he said Chuck's name.

"We are Angels of the Lord. Archangels no less! We do not need protecting— What in the Hell is that!" Michael cried, holding onto Lucifer's arm and pointing at a very vibrant beetle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_ _**Au of the episode "The End" Everyone is alive and Dean is not a dick as much as he was in the actual episode, so no killing off the other humans!**_

_**Warnings: AU! Slash**_

_**I have changed Sam and Jo's ages to better fit this Au. Once again this is an AU STORY!**_

_**~**~¤~**~°~**~¤~**~°~**~¤~**~**__**~¤Ω¤~**__**~**~¤~**~°~**~¤~**~°~**~¤~**~**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

"That would be a very colorful beetle, Michael." Adam deadpanned. Frowning, Michael slowly released Lucifer and glared at the insect. There was not much to be said after that, so Missouri and Pam took their leave, Dean had begun to polish his guns and Jo was absentmindedly tossing a knife around. Adam stood next to Kevin and teased the prophet and Sam leaned against the wall watching them. The Angels prowled around the room curiously, staring and whispering.

"Adam!" a voice called. With a curious expression, he pulled the reinforced door to reveal Ben Braeden and his mom. "C'mon, Adam! It's time for my lessons!" Adam grinned and waved them in.

"Sure but first, we have guests!" Adam said, Ben's mouth dropped open at the sight of the most powerful beings in two races gathered in one room. "Ben, I would like you to meet the six Archangels."

"Wow! That is so cool! The legends are true!" Ben gushed. Adam and the Winchesters grinned at him affectionately.

"Adam, watch out for him please?" Lisa asked. "I'm heading out on a raid today." Adam nodded seriously before mussing up Ben's head.

"You got it, Lisa! The kid'll be just fine!" Adam promised. "I'll watch him." With a laugh the beautiful mother kissed her son's forehead and left for the front of the camp.

"Oh, oh! Adam tell me what happened at the last attack!" Ben pleaded. "Please, Please!"

"Yes, please tell us what is going on." Castiel said, his face even and stoic.

"Well, let's see, here…" Adam began. "It started four years ago. A mystery virus had sprung up, and people became violent, without any prompting they would attack, mercilessly. Doctors found that it was spread through blood contact, and they began to isolate the infected. It didn't work.

"The infected fought back, destroying their own family, their friends, and neighbors. Eventually, the government decided to kill them off, and it worked for a while. Until, an Angel named Zachariah came. He amplified the virus and had hoped that it would spread throughout the entire human population, but it didn't. At first it was just us Winchesters, and then slowly more and more survivors found us and we built this camp.

"Being hunters ourselves, we trained them to fight back, and from then on we have begun a little resistance unit against Zachariah, who sends demons and shifters and every other creepy crawly after us sometimes, but he can't find us." Balthazar frowned.

"What do you mean he can't find us?" He asked, and Sam grinned, and took up the story.

"Well, you see Heaven is no longer Heaven. The Angels that once reside up there are now being taken care of in Hell, the demons protecting and tending to their wounded. Zachariah wants to awaken the Leviathans. Believes that they are the all-powerful deity to control the three realms. And about three and a half years ago, an Angel named Samandriel and his demons, Meg and Crowley came to us and, after warding our camp against Zachariah, trained us in hell so we could fight back. And that's what we've been doing ever since."

During Sam's portion of the history of the humans, Ben had convinced Adam to start teaching him hand-to-hand combat. Adam circled the boy, and checked his stance. Shoving his feet apart, and adjusting his arms he nodded.

"Good. Now, you are bound to be smaller than your opponent, so you have to keep down and be faster than they are. Lighter on your feet." Adam instructed as he had Ben attack, darting in with swift punches and fast kicks. Adam blocked them all, and Ben backed off. With a wild grin he dived back in and blurred his attacks against Adam, who dodged them gracefully, hands up by his face and feet balanced on the balls. Then, an explosion rocked the camp.

Adam froze wide-eyed then darted around Ben and took off in that direction. Everyone followed him to the site, a car had exploded right outside the camp boundary line. Lisa Braeden lay three yards away from the burning wreck, her unit surrounding her.

"What happened?" Adam demanded as he knelt at her side, and grabbed her hand. "Lisa, focus on my hand, alright? We'll get you fixed up pronto, okay?" Lisa nodded and grit her teeth, crushing Adam's hand against the pain. A large piece of metal had embedded itself in her left thigh, and third degree burns covered the whole back of the left leg.

"We dunno! She was walking away from the car when it exploded, everything had already been unloaded!" one of her unit members informed him.

"Alright-Lisa! Don't you fucking dare fall asleep on me!" Adam growled at her, she blinked fuzzily and scowled up at the younger man. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch alright, just try not to break my hand." Adam cautioned, reaching for the metal in her thigh.

"Mom?!" Ben called. Adam froze before turning.

"Get him outta here!" he ordered, and turned gripped the metal and yanked it out. Lisa groaned in agony, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grip. Adam bent over Lisa and looked her in the face. Her dark hair was matted with the sweat dotting her face, a cut slashed through her eyebrow and she had a split lip. Her dark eyes shone with life and a determination to get throught this as they met Adam's own green.

A soft glow enveloped Lisa's leg from where Adam's hand hovered over it. He kept their gazes locked and she bit her lip.

"Fuck! That hurts Adam!" Lisa groaned. Adam chuckled, relieved.

"Suck it up, you big baby." he told her and she cracked a smile. Finally the glow subsided and her leg was as good as new, for the most part. She now had a handsome scar from the metal, and minor burns on her leg. Pulling her arm over his shoulder, he slung his own arm around her waist and pulled her up. The camp cheered, as Adam helped the young mother back to her cabin.

Adam knew he had a lot to explain to the Angels as he took in their confused gazes.


End file.
